The Hao Fangirl
by LILMISSS
Summary: A author's ramblings of her new-found obsession - Asakura Hao, the hottest antagonist ever to grace her computer screen.


LILMISSS was happily ogling over her newfound obsession, Asakura Hao.

"Aaaaaaaah, he is sooooo hooooot!"

Armed with her camera in front of her laptop screen, she snapped every single hot picture of Hao on the comic strip, giggling like a total maniac, as she cooed over his hot pants and how he makes Legos look like the coolest things in the world. Considering the fact that in her childhood, she was particularly fond of breaking Legos, this was rather...weird.

Just then, her heart jumped as she heard the keys jingling from outside. Hurriedly, she closed the window (she mourned a little, but she controlled the urge to cry) of Hao and brought out a new screen, filled with all her Biology notes.

"Hey, mum," she muttered monotonously, as she scrolled down the revision notes, just for a little show-off. Her mum gave a nod of approval and walked off.

Gah, it was the end-of-year exams and she was madly in love with Asakura Hao, the hottest antagonist ever to grace her computer screen.

* * *

_I watched the waves slink away from the shore, as Hao squeezed my hand tightly._

The topic was 'Waves' for the day's English composition writing, and as expected (especially from her close friends), she started to write the ultimate love story. Sure, she felt bad that she was doing such strange things during an important examination, and she felt bad since she had always adored Roxas and made him the leading male in every story, but this....was pardonable.

She grinned gleefully to herself and sighed as she continued rambling on about waves, her boyfriend Hao giving her love, and all the words started to flow. Her cheery face was a stark contrast to most people in the examination hall, racking their brains, bursting their brain cells for a perfect idea.

_I noticed a conspicuous bulge in Hao's pocket, and I raised my eyebrow at him._

_"You see those waves?" Hao asked, smiling as he neared me, "They're always together, no matter what, to and fro from wherever they were. I want to be with you just like the waves are with each other."_

LILMISSS swooned with pride and insanity as she continued her writing.

_Then, I heard those magical words, "So, will you marry me?"_

Another dreamy, wistful sigh escaped from the girl, as she struggled to keep with the topic of waves.

_So, as we danced along the coasts of the beach with a sapphire ring on my finger, the waves celebrated around us, tickling our feet, as they receded back, together, forever._

Another wistful sigh. Could exams get any better than this?

* * *

"...Another love story?" the girl in front of her, Jas, who happened to be a close friend, turned around to meet LILMISSS' dreamy eyes.

"...Yeaaaah..."

"I _knew _it!" she screamed at LILMISSS, and she shook her head, "You make annoying sighs."

Then, Kishon walked over. "What in the _world _is wrong with you?!"

"I'mma Hao fangirl!"

Everyone around her sweatdropped, and LILMISSS heard something like 'Ah, so predictable of her...' before she got whacked.

* * *

Studying used to be a bore, but out of sheer randomness, LILMISSS sketched a picture of Hao, half-naked, capeless, and with his hot shoes and cool pants.

And then she added more notes around him, and she added a random Opacho nearby, but she erased the little girl anyway. She didn't want any girls touching Hao.

"Ah...Hao...hehehe."

She whipped out her camera, and started snapping random pictures of her Hao sketch on her table. "Needs more outline..." she muttered as she hardened all the lines, coloured his hair, and erased the unnecessary pencil marks and smudges. And she repeated the cycle over and over again until she had to stop to study or sleep.

* * *

And then, the final, final test of the final examinations came.

This time, LILMISSS brought her camera to school, where within her camera photos were...

Asakura Hao.

"Looooook, here's one of Hao and a star covering his unmentionables! And that's one of Hao looking so hot half-naked! And that's Hao looking like a pretty princess!"

"...Show me one more Hao photo and I promise I'll throw that camera out of the window." Kishon growled.

"B-But it's for good luck!" LILMISSS argued back, as she held her camera protectively, "because Hao is HOT."

"...You are insane."

"Yeah...I even finished reading the manga during the exams..."

"Point proven," he muttered before he walked away, so LILMISSS could happily coo over Hao.

* * *

**My examination period was really spent on this. Almost everything was accurate, except for maybe the conversations and the excerpts of my composition (which I really wrote for my examinations)**

**Anyway, I actually achieved 23/30 for that particular composition. Which is kinda good in my standards back here. Though the smartest person of all time (I just remembered that he wanted to read some of my stories because SOMEONE sang praises for me) got a whooping 27/30. I think I only got that once; it was about a cake that seduced me. 'Temptation'.**

**Woohoo. Reviews are nice. I hope no one gets freaked out, insulted, or pissed at this.  
**


End file.
